


Soup

by nealinor



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean isn't feeling well so Cas tries to help.





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> This little piece of fluff was written for my dear Andromytta to brighten her day. It's not terribly creative, I think, but very cute.  
> Because I'm me, I've linked it to the verse from Anywhere. The time stamp is from before Dean and Cas wer married.  
> Enjoy!

It all started with a sniffle at the end of a somewhat normal night. Dean had been sitting with him on the couch watching reruns of Dr. Sexy on Netflix. Castiel couldn’t say that he enjoyed the show very much but Dean loved it so they watched it together once a week as a way to spend time together in the middle of the week. It had been roughly six months since that fateful day when Castiel hadn’t been paying attention at a rally to protect bee habitats outside of town and had accidentally tripped a man on the sidewalk behind him. He’d expected to help the man up and send him on his way, but had frozen the minute those green eyes were on him. He’d helped him up alright but instead of profusely apologizing and letting the guy go, he’d offered to buy him coffee as an apology. It was the best decision he’d ever made, even if it meant that he’d deserted the rally. The bees would forgive him for it, he was sure.

Both of them lived busy lives; Dean worked at a mechanics shop in order to send money to his younger brother in college. Cas was a slave to the grindstone at Sandover in order to pay off the student loans on his accounting degree. Both put in long hours so nights together in the middle of the week were rare and therefore to be savored. Dean sniffled next to him just as Dr. Sexy walked smoothly into an operating theater to save the day. Cas didn’t think much about it, simply handed him a tissue from the coffee table and kept watching. By the end of the next episode, Dean was blowing his nose and sniffling a little more, so Cas suggested they call it early. Dean agreed and had left after giving him a kiss on the cheek (“In case I have something, Cas.”).

The next two days passed in a blur with the normal number of texts exchanged between them and before he knew it, it was Friday. Friday was date night. Dean usually planned it and Cas simply went along with whatever Dean wanted to do. It was always casual, so after a shower, Cas put on a pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt. He was pulling on his shoes when a text came from Dean.

_Dean: I’m not feeling well, Cas. Rain check?_

_Me: What is wrong?_

Cas tried not to be alarmed. He knew that Dean had been sniffling on Wednesday but a darker part of his mind drew on past experience and told him this was the beginning of the end. Prior relationships had devolved when dates were canceled via texts. His heart squeezed painfully while he waited for a reply.

_Dean: I think I have a cold or something. Had to skip work today._

_Cas: Are you taking care of yourself? Staying hydrated and warm?_

_Dean: Yes, lol. I’m a big boy, Cas.;-)_

_Cas: I know._

Everything was fine if Dean was making sex jokes, right? Or was Castiel misreading that and it wasn’t a reference to the size of Dean’s penis? He had a hard time telling over texts.

_Cas: Do you want me to come over? I could fix dinner and we could watch Marvel movies._

This was taking one for the team for Cas. Not only had he never had the urge to watch Marvel movies, but he also had no clue how to do more than heat food in the microwave. He’d been successful at hiding this fact from Dean so far.

_Dean: That sounds great, Cas._

Cas was relieved for a moment then felt his nerves set in. Now he had to pretend he knew how to cook. He shoved it aside and set his shoulders. He could do this. He gathered up his things and got in his car then drove to the grocery store to pick up a couple of things, then made another stop at Charlie’s house to borrow her Marvel DVDs. Then he went straight to Dean’s. When he knocked, he almost didn’t recognize Dean’s voice when he told him to come in.

Dean was sprawled on the couch where a ratty t-shirt and a pair of comfortable looking pajama pants. There was a trash can next to the sofa which was nearly overflowing with dirty tissues (and one empty tissue box) and a couple of empty glasses on the coffee table nearby. It was officially the messiest he’d ever seen Dean’s apartment. (Cas suspected one could eat off of Dean’s floors without worry of germs.)

“Hey Cas.” Dean raised his head in greeting then flopped it back down. His voice was low and scratching and his nose was red.

Cas crossed over to him to kiss his forehead. “Dean! I think you have a fever!”

“Yeah, Cas. I think I’ve had one since last night.” Dean admitted as if this wasn’t something to worry about.

“Have you taken any Tylenol?”

“No.” Dean looked up at Cas, blinking as if he simply hadn’t thought of it.

“I’ll get some.” Cas marched off to Dean’s bathroom where he combed through the medicine cabinet to find some Tylenol. He carried the bottle with him as he went to get Dean a glass of cool water then delivered the pills and watched as his boyfriend swallowed them. “Now, when did you eat last?”

“This morning?” Dean looked as if he didn’t remember.

“You rest. I’ll figure out food.” Cas took a moment to tuck a blanket around Dean on the couch before heading into the kitchen. He got a tiny smile from the man when he kissed his cheek, which gave him a little thrill. Then he went to take care of dinner.

By the time he had crossed the short distance between the living room and the kitchen, Cas was already regretting his choice. Why the hell had he told Dean he’d take care of dinner? The last time he’d tried to cook, he’d boiled a pan of water dry. He squared his shoulders and picked up his bag of groceries. It wasn’t fancy, but he remembered Dean telling him that his mother made tomato soup and grilled cheese for him when he was sick. Cas was sure he could handle that. He opened the can of soup and put it together, then put it in a pan on the stove. (Usually he microwaved this but was sure it would be fine if he left the temperature low. He left it to cook while he put together the grilled cheese sandwiches.

It all went so well at the beginning. He spread the butter and heated the pan, then put the first sandwich in and kept a careful eye on it. When it looked the right color he turned it over, and honestly, was started to get a little confidence. Which, of course, was when it all went to hell. The soup began to boil over the side of the pan. It hissed when it hit the burner, startling Cas. He instantly panicked, pulling the soup from the burner and dropping the pan into the sink. It tipped over and the soup ran down the drain, revealing that the bottom of the pan was covered in scorched soup. Then he smelled something burning. He whirled back around to find that his lovely grilled cheese sandwich was smoking liberally and when he turned it over, it was blackened on one side. He turned the stove off and tossed the sandwich away in defeat. He’d been a fool. How was it he couldn’t handle even the simplest of kitchen tasks.

“Cas? You okay in there?” Dean’s voice floated from the living room.

It was time to reveal his horrible secret to Dean. He walked into the living room with shoulders slumping and his face hot with embarrassment.

“What’s the matter?” Dean said, trying to leverage himself off the couch with concern on his face. Cas rushed over to push him back down and to tuck him in again.

It was only once Dean was settled that he made his horrible confession. “I can’t cook at all.” He glanced up at Dean, who looked surprised so he turned his eyes away again. Better to look at the floor than to watch Dean laugh at him. “I ruined dinner.” He curled his fingers into fists that rested on his jeans as he stared at them while wishing he could drop through the floor and out of existence.

He was surprised, then, when Dean tentatively touched the back of his hands. “Come on, Cas. Look at me.”

When Cas looked up, it was to find that Dean was fighting a smile at the corners of his lips but was not laughing. Cas let some of the tension run out of his shoulders.

“It’s okay that you can’t cook. You are good at other things.” Dean gave him a saucy wink because they both knew that Cas was good at _that._ “It was really kind of you to try to cook for me. I know you were trying to make me feel better.”

“I just made a mess, Dean.” Cas couldn’t quite stop himself from feeling humiliated.

“And I know you’ll clean it up.” Dean said calmly, though there was something stern in his eye because he really didn’t tolerate mess well.

“I will. I promise.” Castiel said quickly, looking down at his hands, still held in Dean’s, then back up into his boyfriend’s green eyes. “What about dinner?”

Dean leaned up and kissed Cas’s cheek. “How about you go to Panera and get some tomato basil soup and grilled cheese sandwiches and then we’ll watch the movie.”

Cas smiled as he took the time to rest his forehead against Dean’s with his arms around his neck. “I can do that.”

Dean kissed his cheek again and dropped back down to his pillow. “Thanks, Cas.”

And that is exactly what Cas did.


End file.
